


Flame of Love

by 5H1Nee



Category: Barack Obama - Fandom, Lee Taemin - Fandom, SHINee, Taemin - Fandom, broooo why the fuck did i write this, obama - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5H1Nee/pseuds/5H1Nee
Summary: The start of your typical love story is simple; this entire plot could play out as enemies to lovers. Maybe even friends into lovers. Instead, it’s presidents to lovers. Taemin, the president of SM and the president of his current group, SHINee. While there was Barack Obama, the president of the United States. He had come to visit South Korea to get a new perspective on how it is in other countries; he also came to visit to see the culture and why K-pop was so big in the United States at the time. Taemin, however, had no idea that one of his biggest idols was coming to visit HIS company, SM Entertainment.





	Flame of Love

**Author's Note:**

> why the FUCK did i write this. i need a fucking hobby...also this isn't supposed to be taken seriously at all, hence why i made it so short! i also shoved it into grammarly. so that's how it be lmfao...

It was a foggy morning, probably in April or something. Taemin was walking to work from the SHINee dorms, he had no idea who he was bound to meet when he walked up to the doors of the company. First, greeted by the secret service. They scanned him for weapons and all that good junk. Then through the crowd, Taemin saw him - Barack Obama. He walked a little faster and greeted him, the biggest smile on his face. He couldn’t believe it; he was meeting Barack Obama. Someone who was similar to him. He called over Krystal and asked her to translate; and then continued to talk about how much he loved Obama. Barack didn’t know what to do, so he nodded and smiled. 

-

Later that night, Taemin was in the practice room, practicing for his greatly wanted comeback; MOVE. As soon as the chorus hit, he was into it. Whether it was his hips moving greatly that encouraged him, he couldn’t tell. As soon as he got into it, Barack stepped in, being followed by Lee Sooman and Obama’s secret service men. He stopped dancing for a second to greet Barack, and Barack chuckled, “All we have done is greeted each other. Why don’t we talk over dinner?” Taemin didn’t know what was going on. Was this a date? He couldn’t tell. He nodded and smiled, leaving the room with a huge smile on his face. 

That night, he snuck out of the dorms to meet Barack, hoping for the best. He knew he didn’t speak great English, but hopefully Barack could understand. He walked into the restaurant and met with Barack, greeting him once again, “Hello!” he shouted  _ a little too loud  _ than it intended to be. The entire time, he was laughing at Barack’s weird jokes; he realized that him and Barack had so much in common. Yet, Taemin could not express all of his emotion into words.

-

That morning, he went back to SM Entertainment, everyone (even the press) in the building. They all surrounded Taemin, asking him questions. 

 

_ “We saw you went out with the president of the United States last night, what did you discuss?” _

 

_ “Are you two a thing? Or was it simply cultural talk?” _

 

Taemin simply replied with, “No.”

Nobody could understand Taemin; he was indeed a strange man. But even the smallest of words say the most. He walked into the practice room and Lee Sooman grabbed him by the wrist, “What do you think you’re doing?” he shouted. Taemin blinked like that white man in that weird blinking gif and shook his head, “Mr. Lee, I do not believe I know what you’re talking about. It was simply cultural talk, even though most of the time I could not process my words. Is it that bad to be friends with the president? What’s so wrong with me making friends?” he grunted and pulled his wrist from Sooman’s grip, “Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted, I’ll be going back to my daily practice session.” 

-

Later that day, he met with Barack again; except this time, it was in more of a secret location. “Everyone thinks we are a thing.” the Google Translator speaker yelled out through Taemin’s phone. Barack sighed, holding Taemin’s hand, “I believe we had started something, Taemin. It was wonderful knowing you as well. But I leave tomorrow. One more possible date before I leave. Also, I didn’t believe in love at first sight until I met you, Lee Taemin.” he sighed out. Taemin felt tears swelling up in his eyes and grabbed Barack by the waist, pulling him into a hug, “Thank you, Mr. Obama. I love you and your country. I will always be here for you.” That’s all Taemin could manage to choke out. 

\- 

The morning after, Taemin immediately ran to where him and Barack had planned to meet up. Taemin brought gifts, one of them being his own signed CD. Walking up to the location, he saw Barack kiss Michelle and felt his heart strings being torn.  _ He knew they were married, why was he acting like this?  _ He walked in and gave them both the gifts. Before leaving, Barack grabbed his wrist and kissed his forehead, “I apologize Taemin. Never forget me.” he said, in fluent Korean. Taemin blinked once again like that weird white man in the gifs, and smiled, “Thank you, Mr. Obama.” 

 

FIN. 


End file.
